Delta
}} Delta Próthymos (Pronunciation) a local script writer. Her familiar is Tonton.GA - Delta Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ brash ] [ insecure ] [ quick-Tempered ] [ disistant ] [ irritable ] [ passionate ] [ intelligent ] {Brash} - Delta's hot headed nature leads to this rather rude and noisy trait. She uses her brash attitude mainly to hide her insecurity, in hopes no one will see through it. {Insecure} - Her life as an amal has been less than pleasant, leading to self loathing and severe insecurities. She is most insecure about her humble job, and her half blood existence. Growing up with someone saying she was supposed to be better than she ever will be now, sort of messes with a person's confidence. {Quick-Tempered} - Whether this trait is due to the pressure on her life, or a trait she inherited, Delta is very hotheaded. She jumps to anger quickly, but sometimes without her control. She may never cry, but instead shows most of her emotion through bursts of anger. {Distant} - Delta doesn't care too much for people. They've just disappointed her throughout her whole life. Besides, she could barely trust herself, so why try to grow close to anyone? She stays distant from things for this reason. Perhaps this partially explains her brash trait, as if she is unlikable, no one will want to be near her, right? {Irritable} - It's only natural with some of her other traits, that Delta is quick to annoyance. Frequently she responds to something irritating with sarcasm and maybe a bad joke in attempts to calm herself down before she gets too heated. {Passionate} - Despite her own self insecurities, Delta is nothing but passionate with the things and people she loves. She may not openly admit her gushy feelings out loud, but she takes pleasure in her scroll shop. Creating magic spell books and pages. Who knows, perhaps you might be able to see her eyes shine with excitement if you commission her with something? Abilities * Gryphon Psychi - Delta's gryphon heritage is dormant, buried deep within her, but not inaccessible to use. It is a very unstable form of magic, and has taken Delta years to become strong enough to use it for shorts amount of time. It is such a strong form of magic, that Delta's human half actually threatens her life if she uses it for too long. Her life force is what powers this magic, and as a human amal, she has a very limited supply of that. If used past the limit she as trained up to, this magic will effectively start killing her. Which is dangerous, as this magic flares up in any moment Delta shows extreme emotion. Flaring out in short bursts because of strong anger, shock, or sadness. Afterwards tiring her to the point of extreme fatigue. ** This magic takes the form of golden energy, and in full effect solidifies around Delta's body. Giving her wings of gold, and subsequently the ability to fly. Her eyes also glow completely yellow, as the magic flows out of her. With this mold-able energy, she can also form twin whips, which crackle with electricity when snapped through the air. Currently, Delta can only hold this form of magic for about thirty minutes, if she is calm. However, if released because of extreme emotion, she will use it in a second, and easily being fatigued. * Healing - Delta's human magic abilities are more stable, as it does not take out of her life force as her other side does. But, as emotional of a person she can be, if she is not calm, even this magic can falter. It is not a end all be all healing skill, as if someone is fatally injured, she may only be able to lessen the pain. Flesh wounds, breaks and none life threatening illness can be aided with this magic. But again, if she is too overly emotional, this magic will not work at all. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Problem solving ✔ Physical strength ✔ Magic Writing ✔ Strong focus �� Explosive emotion �� Self loathing �� Her mother �� Judgmental �� Water �� Sensitive ears Likes - Dislikes Extra * Delta hates cabbages, liking neither their taste nor texture.Headcanon (13.06.18) References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters